


Relaps

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Epidermolysis Bullosa, M/M, skin disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it one season Orlando hated it was winter. Winter meant that he more often had to use more contact with surfaces. That meant he hurted his delicated skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaps

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are borrowed from and her lovely story [Chalk Butterfly](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=cynical_terror&keyword=Chalk+Butterfly&filter=all), if you haven't read it please do it is so much worth reading (I'm not sure if you need to ask her friend you). I'm not as good as her or know as much about Epidermolysis Bullosa, so please have that in mind.

Winter

It had been so good for a long time that he almost had forgotten how hard it was when it came back completely. He knew that he had only himself to blame, that he hadn't taken care of his hands and feet as he supposed to. Of course it didn't help that he had not been watchful when he was outside yesterday and he had slid on the ice and fell. It was now he had to pay, with that, his skin blistered fully where he had made contact. 

With his tears running down his face, he sat in his bathroom, cut every blister that had turned up, opened them with the sterilized needle to get all liquid out. It was hurting and he knew it would take long before he would be back as good as it had become. He hated the winter. It always made his illness worse, because he more often couldn't keep his balance. That meant more contact when he reached out to hold on to things not to fall and that in its turn meant more pressure on his delicate skin.

Getting all cut, he cleaned and put extra salve on, wrapping both hands and feet up with Mepitel. Finished, he made a mental note that he had to buy more bandage. Absolutely now when he knew that he would need to continue to wrap his hands and feet twice a day.

Orlando would be happy as long as he didn't need to go to the doctor before his schedule appointment. To Viggo he would just say it is a minor relapse.


End file.
